


Snowy Confession

by BlueMoon_Cafe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon_Cafe/pseuds/BlueMoon_Cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot!</p><p>Snowy relationship beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Confession

The silver haired dog eared man sat next to you, well, not exactly next to but rather right on top of you. His chin resting on your forehead as he held you in his lap, the fire rat coat draped over the two of you. It was an awkward position, being cradled in his lap like a child, but you were cold and he was stubborn.

“You really don’t have to hold me.”

“Shut up ___________”, he growled tightening his grip around your waist, he radiated heat like a fireplace, “it’s not like I want to hold you”, his voice softened up a bit, “I’d just rather you not be dead.”

It wasn’t like you could argue with that logic.

It was snowing, a bad blizzard had come in from the west. You had gotten separated from the group when the storm blew in, and Inuyasha had come looking for you when you hadn’t returned. He found you huddled in some bushes trying to light a fire among the ice. When it became obvious that the two of you weren’t going to make it back to the village, he did the thing that most animals do when bad weather hits, and hid. He had dug out a hole in the slope of hill with his claws and bullied you into the makeshift shelter when you protested. You tried to leave and enter the snow storm again, but Inuyasha wouldn’t hear of it, which ultimately landed you a seat in his lap.

“Look, I know we got off to a bad start”, began Inuyasha as he talked over your head.

You vaguely remembered when Inuyasha had thought you to be a demon thanks to your gun.

Months ago a pretty shard had fallen into your weapon. You kept a gun in your nightstand, you lived alone, and it helped you sleep knowing you had a deterrent. A demon in your era had sensed the jewel shard and had come into your apartment, sniffing out the fragment. In the end you had blown the creatures head straight off, and had been sent into the past via some magical bullshit that you did not understand.

Still, when you awoke in feudal Japan, you were glad to have your gun. Demons had surrounded you and weren’t interested in a compromise, leaving you no choice but to shoot them all down. The shard had given your gun infinite bullets, and you were making an awful lot of noise as you shot down demon after demon. Inuyasha hadn’t really seen a weapon like yours before, and had attempted to kill you, and the only thing that saved you from the half-demon’s claws was the sharp call of “sit boy” from Kagome. After explaining the situation to you, Kagome pleaded that you give up the shard. You handed over the shard that was stuck inside of your weapon without a fight. Your weapon was strong, but your body was that of a mere human woman, and you had no intention of fighting a soul altering corruption like that of the jewel. You begged Kagome to take you home. But it seemed that well that transported her from her time to this one was a few hundred years away from your time. In the end, Kagome suggested you stay with them, she gave you back the shard for your gun, saying that until they found a way to send you home, it would be better if you were armed.

You decided to join the group, it would be nice to be in the company of a fellow time traveler for a while. Kagome and you weren’t too far apart in time, and she was interesting to talk to. You got along well enough with the rest of the group members. However, trying to be friends with the man who nearly clawed your eyes out was a tough pill to swallow. You kept a decent space away from him.

This was the first time in a long while you had been made to stay in his company.

Inuyasha made an annoyed sound, “I get it, you don’t like me. But as far as I’m concerned you don’t get to die on my watch. Understand?”

You sighed, patting his hands that were wrapped around your torso, “It’s not about like Inuyasha.”

He tilted his head to the side and leaned over your shoulder to look at you, his ears perking, “What do you mean it’s not about like?”

“I mean, you’re cool an all but…” you looked away from him, “I can still see you trying to rip my face off is all.”

“oh” Inuyasha went silent, the two of you watched the snow fall. He cleared his throat, “Alright, I’m only going to say this once, so you’re gonna have to listen” he lowered his chin onto your shoulder, and you flinched as he gently nuzzled you, “I won’t hurt you ever again. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“oh” you echoed softly, looking at him, his golden eyes looked back at you, reflecting a serious air. “Okay, I can…I can deal with that.”

“I mean it, you’re… one of us now. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

You snuggled close to him, and nuzzled under his chin. For the first time in a long time, you felt safe. Tears threatened to slide down your face, and you sniffled.

“H-hey don’t cry!”

“I’m not crying! It-It’s the snow, it’s in my face”

“Ah… well..” Inuyasha held you tighter, “I’ll keep you safe from that too.”


End file.
